Snow Iris/Moonflower
Appearance She is a small dragon with sharp claws. she has completely white eyes and twisted horns. Her scales are the most beautiful deep blue, like the twilight of winter. the stars on her wings have spiral patterns, and they look like a galaxy. her tail is especially long, and she uses it to sense where she is Abilities She was hatched on the same day as the dragonets of destiny, but under the full moons. This caused her to have powerful mind reading and prophecy. She has to be under the moons for her mind powers to completely work, but in the day or under a roof they only work like a normal dragons. She is a clumsy fighter, because of her small size, but she is very fast and uses her tail to trip and trap dragons. she has a highly developed sense of touch and smell, because her eyesight is gone. Personality she never had a prophecy in her life until she was seven, when she had a premonition of Clearsight, who wanted Moonflower to find her. Moonflower is very determined and quiet, but she can be fragile when talking about the abuse she received. she is very weak in keeping her emotions in control. She has been yelled at all her life until she met Falcon and escaped from the SkyWing palace. she has strength inside, but it takes a long time to show. she is also very intelligent, but not reliable in a disaster. HISSSSSTORYY This nightwing was born in the brightest night before the dragonet's three moons. Way back when Queen sunrise still ruled, long, long ago. The mother of her egg was smokereader, a nightwing prophet, for she had been born under the moons on the volcanic island, before the smoke blocked out the sky and stars. The air had smelled of the salty sea wind, and not the scorching ash of the fires of the volcano. Smokereader had loved that smell ever since she hatched . Windrider had also. They had told everything to eachother, even had a hatchdate three days apart. Well, everything except one. Smokereader and Windrider were mates, but had not had their Ceremony yet. This dictates that they cannot seperate, and only by death may they part. Unfortunately, Smokereader was expecting eggs, or one egg, because nightwings usually had one at a time. She hadn't told him yet, but planned to after it was layed. Smokereader had gotten their Ceremony rescheduled sooner, so the lay date was farther off. They were almost ready, but, Smokereader had the egg early. She hid it where nobody would ever look, and continued the ceremony. Smokereader told her mate about the egg afterwords, but when she did, Windrider glared at her and yelled at her for not telling him sooner. This was not the reaction she had been expecting. Instead of showing him the egg, hidden in the rainforest kingdom, she moved it to the mountains, not far from the palace of the skywings. She visited it every week, but the night on which it hatched, she was not there. This was because nightwing patrols had been sent to 'remind sandwings of their power'. The sandwings, bored, fought them and stabbed Smokereader in the head. She died as soon as she reached the island. Her friends noted that she wrung her hands in frustration before adopting a blissful expression and fell still. They wondered why. The reason was that the dragon had layed an egg, and that egg was due to hatch the night she died. Smokereader whispered her last words before falling still. "Her name is Shadowdancer." the dragonet wasn't named this, and hatched alone in the cold mountain. Blind from birth, thrice moonborn, a deep sapphire dragonet crawled out of her egg and flung herself into the sky, galaxies of stars spiraling on her wings. The unnamed nightwing drifted in the cold winds of winter and landed on a very angry, very important skywing. This dragon's name was Queen Sunrise of the skywings, also known as The Cruel One, and Your terrifying Majesty. Fortunately, the queen was vain and gaudy, and would do any thing to make herself look better. She took the dark scaled dragonet and threw her into the servant's room. queen Sunrise named her snow iris, very cruelly, after her icy white eyes she found unsettling. She was raised by Kilauea, the former skywing queen in hiding, and was treated cruelly. Snow Iris had one job: to be a thing. The thing that followed the queen around, looking pretty, but nobody knew the mistreatment, no, torture she had suffered. six years after Snow Iris hatched, Sunrise's first heir hatched. This one was named Summit, but she had a defect. Instead of red or orange scales, this dragonet was born with white. The queen would not look at her. Thrust in the lonely hatchery, summit developed a sunny -like personality, which made the queen even more mortified. When Summit was two, Snow Iris was branded with the queen 's signature symbol of three triangles in a triangle shape. This was filled with molten gold, but Snow Iris barely had time to recover before she was called into service again. Before going to the queen, Snow Iris drew a picture. She did not know what guided her, but she drew. A name appeared in her mind. Clearsight. Clearsight appeared to her as a vision before she slept. She was surrounded by sky-colored dragons. She had a prophecy and called Snow Iris Moonflower. The queen had learned that nightwings had powers. She found out about Snow Iris 'a powers, and she tried to kill the nightwing. Snow Iris frantically escaped, packing her things in a hastily folded sachel. She was continuing, when she heard a knock at the door. She froze, expecting an attack, but it was a messenger from the queen. Falcon. He related her message, one from the queen that said she needed to see her beloved servant. Snow Iris said she couldn't come, but falcon snapped. He said that she was lazy and had a perfect life. that she didn't know how a real dragon had it. Snow Iris was about to make an angry reply when his horrible past flooded her with pain. She had staggered back and fell, swimming in his pain. This exposed her bejewled shoulder, and before she could get back up, Falcon saw it. He was finally able to understand her pain, but that wasn't enough. Snow Iris pushed her memories into his, making him relive them. With the last of her strength, she made him understand. Truly and fully. Falcon slowly turned to her and said, "I will come with you". They fled the palace. ---more coming! Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Occupation (Explorer)